


【辛德勒的名单】1974（Oskar Schindler/Amon Goeth）

by BreakDantes



Category: Schindler's List (1993)
Genre: M/M, 奥斯卡辛德勒/阿蒙高斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakDantes/pseuds/BreakDantes
Summary: 本文是电影的同人，与历史中的原型无关。作者本人反对一切法西斯主义。
Relationships: Amon Goeth/Oskar Schindler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【辛德勒的名单】1974（Oskar Schindler/Amon Goeth）

**Author's Note:**

> 本文是电影的同人，与历史中的原型无关。作者本人反对一切法西斯主义。

“我父亲以前常说，人生之中你需要三种人：好医生、宽容的牧师和精明的会计。”

那年辛德勒端着酒杯，对他的会计伊扎克史登说他用不上前两种人。工厂初有起色，数不清的马克正在流进他的口袋，人数有一个排之多的漂亮姑娘给他当秘书，他除了赚钱什么也不想。

现在辛德勒不需要会计了，他口袋里的钱一个人就能数清，这点钱也都是他曾经的工人们和他们的孩子们提供给他的，现在辛德勒反而成了被援助者。

好医生的作用也不大。他已经六十七了，心脏罢工过一回，虽然他固执的大脑要求心脏继续跳动，但谁知道这能管用多久。辛德勒的犹太朋友们为他提供了不少帮助，他没到看不起医生的地步，只是再好的医生也救不了他那些渐渐变硬变得懒惰的器官。辛德勒有时会想起造搪瓷制品的过程，他的身体是一家工厂，血管像半成品搪瓷一样，裹着一层漆，现在正在慢慢变硬。

辛德勒开始渴望一位宽容的牧师。辛德勒不想忏悔，他这辈子都在花天酒地离经叛道，在全世界都不正常的年代里恰好踏出一条正道来。他有时会对自己的处境感到沮丧，但远没到悔不当初的程度。他只想找人聊聊，谈一些没法和他的犹太密友们说的话，辛德勒清楚自己的身体状况，有些话再不说出来就得带进棺材了，这件事得赶紧提上日程。

法兰克福的狭小公寓迎接了一位牧师，这是位温和的老人。他乐意为同样步入暮年的辛德勒跑一趟。为了让气氛不要太紧张，辛德勒提议将这次倾诉以晚餐谈话的方式进行。

辛德勒喝了口葡萄酒——不是顶级的品质，他买不起了。

“我不知道从何说起。”

“你想谈一个人还是一件事？”

“一个人。”辛德勒顿了顿，“您得有个心理准备，可能在我说完之后您会无比厌恶我。您得保证不会把热汤泼我一脸。”

牧师被逗乐了。“说吧，我的朋友，我手边只有冷盘。人们总把英雄想成完人，再光明磊落的人心里也有阴影的存在。在我的面前您可以把道德枷锁放下了，我们牧师不就是干这个的吗？说吧，他是谁？”

辛德勒没有直接回答这个问题。

“我在感情方面不是个专一的人，我有过许多情人。”

牧师舒了一口气，在他看来这就不算事，谁不知道辛德勒的风流事迹，年轻时不说，年过六旬时都还能找到情人。私生活的问题还是交给远在南美的辛德勒夫人，旁人的批判未免是多管闲事。

“其中一位是阿蒙高斯。”

这位可敬的牧师举着插着香肠的叉子忘了往嘴里送。他在来这之前特意了解过辛德勒的过去，不是那种审查式的窥探，他只是想勾勒出辛德勒的形象，在他光辉形象以外的那一面，以便能更好地开导他。在他看来，辛德勒只是个迫切寻找牧师倾诉的老人，他的任务就是让辛德勒安心。毫无疑问地，做过功课的牧师知道阿蒙高斯，那个已经被吊死许多年的党卫军，臭名昭著的普拉绍夫死神。

吐露出秘密后辛德勒轻松了许多，坦然地迎接牧师惊讶的目光。

“阿蒙的下场是罪有应得。我清楚这一点，我只是想能和人谈论他。阿蒙与我的过去成了禁区，我可以在酒后和人肆无忌惮地谈论自己曾经认识过一位怎样的姑娘，可我不能谈论阿蒙，就算提到了，我必须坚决地站在他的对立面。”

牧师残存的思考能力在想这也没什么问题，谁会承认和一位纳粹屠夫有私情呢？

像是看穿了牧师的想法，辛德勒说道：“我不是循规蹈矩的人，这是为了我的朋友们，他们真心待我，视我为恩人。我不介意在风流史上添上疯狂的一笔，但我不能让我的朋友们受辱，从某种角度看，我们的声誉是一体的。”

牧师终于找回了行动能力，把那片香肠吃进了嘴里，然后喝光了杯中的柠檬水，给自己倒了一杯葡萄酒。

“您瞧，我也不是循规蹈矩的人。”

他们对视了几秒，同时笑了起来。

辛德勒知道他找对人了。

“阿蒙爱财爱酒爱漂亮姑娘。那时我们很像，我用犹太人的血汗来赚钱，他把管理集中营当成苦差事。”

“奥斯卡，你在为他开脱。你们并不像，至少你不会杀人。”

“我想是环境问题，如果他不是军人，如果他身边没有那么多狂热的纳粹拥护者，如果有人能帮他醒悟，就像伊扎克帮我找回良心那样……我从来不敢和阿蒙谈这些，最多委婉地劝他宽恕也是权力，我应该多劝劝他，不该用金钱诱惑他做交易，或许有点冒险，但也许他能改变……”

辛德勒的双手也激动地比划着，血压加上酒精的作用，他的脸变得通红。

“奥斯卡……奥斯卡，停一下，你的身体受不住这么大的情绪波动了。”牧师打断了辛德勒的叙述，“你不是真的觉得他无罪，你在做假设，你在给自己希望，在他已经死了快三十年的时候展望你们的未来。”

牧师挪了一下椅子，坐到了辛德勒的旁边，安抚地拍拍他的后背，后者用双手捂着脸，正努力使自己平静下来。

“你这种情况我是第一次见，但我见过在爱情中不知所措的姑娘小伙们。既然都是爱上一个人，我想也没什么不同。人们会因为感情做出不切实际的假设，把错误归咎于自己，发泄完了你得知道，这些事情不怨你，这些假设都是被感情冲昏头脑时的傻主意。”

“看来人都会做出傻事。”辛德勒平静多了，继续回忆往事，“他被捕之后提出让我做他的证人。”

“我没去。”

辛德勒还记得他收到这个请求后的心情，他第一反应是笑出来了，随后感到胸闷。这个混蛋把活命的希望寄托在他的身上，还有海伦，那个被阿蒙吓坏了的姑娘。阿蒙在设想他会作证如果不是他的默许，那些犹太人不可能被救，设想海伦会证明他在某些时候是仁慈的。这些设想几乎称得上天真了，辛德勒怀疑阿蒙根本不懂如何维系感情。阿蒙每次喜欢上一个人，总是张牙舞爪地把对方吓走，最后独自看着手上的血发愣。

辛德勒没被吓跑，可他也经历过在事后闲谈中一言不合被手枪指着的情况。他那时吓了一跳，又不想激怒阿蒙，只能笑着说，希望我那方面不会被你吓出毛病。

辛德勒看透了阿蒙的行为模式，却抛弃了他，有时辛德勒也在想，如果那时他能不顾一切地给阿蒙作证，阿蒙会不会活下来，他们一起去别的国家，找个乡下，隐姓埋名活下去，每天因为谁把威士忌喝空了而吵架。

然而他不能背叛他那些受尽苦难的朋友，他不能给了朋友们活下去的机会，受尽感激后转头带着造成这一切苦难的死神远走高飞。直至阿蒙上了绞刑架，辛德勒一次都没去看他。他听说阿蒙瘦得脱了相，听说他用来垫脚的凳子被行刑人踹了三次才踹翻……

牧师见辛德勒久久没说话，率先提起了话题，“你不是和别人谈谈他吗？不如说点美好的事吧，你们怎么确定关系的？”

“你大概不信，他远离工作时是个很有趣的人，有时有点孩子气，我不知道他怎么看我，总之我们亲近起来，金钱和权力是润滑剂。”

这个双关让牧师不自在的咳了一声。

“有一次他在家里开了酒会，大家都喝多了，我是全场最清醒的人。在一群党卫军面前喝醉太危险，万一酒后说了什么不该说的怕有心人记下。参加酒会的人陆续散了，阿蒙醉得站不起来，海伦在收拾酒瓶残羹，我想她不太方便照顾阿蒙，就扶着他回了房间。是他先解我的领带的，第二天醒来阿蒙对我说了早安，而不是送我一发子弹。我想这就是确认关系的意思吧。”

“你知道吗？我现在毫不后悔，但那时我常常自责，祈求上帝的原谅我爱上了一个魔鬼。后来我发觉自己不是在祈求上帝原谅我的错误，我是想得到上帝的同意，我想要上帝点点头，对我说，去吧，孩子，没人拒绝得了阿蒙的诱惑，他是地狱的最佳员工。”

“我不能替上帝做决定。”牧师说，“以旁观者的角度，我不会怪你，你和他的感情没有影响到你的义举，奥斯卡，别苛责自己是对的。”

辛德勒站起来，从柜子里找出一瓶威士忌，他想喝点烈酒，阿蒙以前总爱喝这些便宜的烈酒，他不解这些比苏联兵的防冻液稍微好一点的劣质酒究竟有什么魅力。

现在他懂了。现在辛德勒没心情品尝陈酿的妙处，烈酒从嘴唇到食道都产生了强烈的烧灼感，不是舒适的体验，甚至有点难受，但他莫名觉得心里舒服不少。烈酒上头快，在酒精的影响下辛德勒平静多了，醉酒状态会把一切行为合理化，在醉汉的眼中，当众脱光衣服跳舞也是件稀松平常的事。

这样喝酒对健康不利，可辛德勒不在乎，他不剩多少日子了，时间和衰老带给他的危害远大于这次放纵饮酒。

牧师没阻止辛德勒的行为，只是拒绝了共饮的提议，一场放纵的酒会中总要有一个清醒的人。

“我救了那么多人，可我没能救出阿蒙。”

“我想救他。”

牧师叹了口气，他也想来点威士忌了。

“这次战争中德国阵亡了800多万人，活下来的人曾经被许诺的战斗荣誉一朝之间都变成了不能提的耻辱，如果没有战争，这些士兵会成为作家、音乐家、钟表匠、律师……年轻人们的一辈子就这么毁了。阿蒙也许和他们一样，在和平年代不会做出暴行，你会在谈生意的时候认识他，你会请他喝酒，请他来家里做客，年老时买相邻的房子，一起出门钓鱼。”

“我的侄子死在了冬天的苏联。奥斯卡，战争发生了，谁也回不去了。”

公寓里一阵静默。

“我父亲以前常说，人生之中你需要三种人：好医生、宽容的牧师和精明的会计。”辛德勒对牧师说道，“谢谢您，我觉得好多了。”

牧师不久后告辞了。

“愿上帝保佑你。”他说。

辛德勒有些醉了，送走了牧师，他想趁着这股昏沉劲睡个好觉，躺在床上时思维又清晰了。

他还在想阿蒙。

辛德勒没由来地无比渴望能再见到他一面。他想到了死后相见，又恐慌地觉得他俩一个在天堂一个在地狱的可能性更大。

烈酒在情绪的催化下似乎在胃里沸腾，他蜷缩在被子里，眼泪悄悄顺着皱纹流到了枕巾上，辛德勒再一次逃进了记忆里，为过去的他们编造一个充满希望的结局，以逃避此刻的绝望。


End file.
